elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Impreza życia
Impreza życia – dwudziesty-trzeci odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Gdy Elena i jej przyjaciele zostają uwięzieni na środku morza, ratują ich pozornie przyjacielscy piraci. Ale ci przyjacielscy piraci planują ich zwerbować jako nowych członków załogi na zawsze na ich magicznym statku, który podtrzymuje ich wieczną młodość. Streszczenie Armando przyprowadza Elenę do portu i pokazuje jej nowy królewski żaglowiec. Elenie podoba się żaglowiec i postanawia ona wybrać się nim w rejs ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, i prosi Armando, by wysłał zaproszenia. Pisząc zaproszenia, Armando przez pomyłkę pisze tak, że Elena ma tylko jednego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po otrzymaniu zaproszeń, Gabe i Mateo uważają, że jeden z nich jest najlepszym przyjacielem Eleny, ale Naomi w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na pomyłkę, gdyż jest najbardziej zachwycona żaglowcem. Gabe przychodzi do Eleny, a zaraz potem Mateo, i obaj chłopcy nie są zadowoleni na swój widok. W tej chwili pojawia się Naomi w kapitańskim kapeluszu swojej mamy. Elena postanawia, że Naomi będzie kapitanem żaglowca podczas rejsu. Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo wypływają żaglowcem w morze. Gabe mówi Mateo, że jest miło, iż Elena zaprosiła również jego i Naomi. Gabe potem mówi Mateo, że Elena napisała do niego, że zaprasza najlepszego przyjaciela. Mateo natomiast mówi, że Elena napisała do niego dokładnie to samo. Gabe i Mateo zaczynają się ze sobą kłócić o to, który z nich jest najlepszym przyjacielem Eleny. Chcąc przyćmić Mateo, Gabe pomaga Elenie z żaglem. Chcąc przyćmić Gabego, Mateo pokazuje Elenie swoje nowe zaklęcie, które trafia w żagiel i mocno przyśpiesza żaglowiec. Przez to żaglowiec wymyka się spod kontroli. Mateo zatrzymuje żaglowiec za pomocą zaklęcia. Niestety, płetwa sterowa się złamała z powodu ostrej jazdy, przez co żaglowiec stoi nieruchomo na środku morza. Naomi postanawia wciągnąć ster na pokład i go naprawić. Gdy Elena idzie poszukać narzędzi, Gabe, który chce przyćmić Mateo, próbuje wciągnąć ster na pokład, ale przez to, że nie zawiązał najpierw wokół liny, co Naomi próbowała mu powiedzieć, ster wpada do wody. Elena zastanawia się, jak wrócić na ląd. Mateo rzuca w niebo zaklęcie fajerwerków, żeby wezwać pomoc. Nagle pojawia się dziwna mgła, a Elena i jej przyjaciele słyszą jakieś odgłosy. Z mgły wychodzi ogromny statek i Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo wołają po pomoc. Kapitan statku zauważa Elenę i jej przyjaciół, i obiecuje, że im pomoże, i zaprasza ich na pokład. Naomi wchodzi jako pierwsza, a Gabe i Mateo przepuszczają Elenę, po czym kłócą się o to, kto pójdzie zaraz po niej, aż w końcu Mateo odpycha Gabego i idzie za Eleną. Na pokładzie Elena i jej przyjaciele zapoznają się z kapitanem statku, Chilloyą, i jego pierwszą oficer, Bijoux. Naomi jest zachwycona wyglądem statku. Podczas zwiedzania, Gabe robi dla Eleny przejście, odsuwając skrzynię, ale nieświadomie pozwala Mateo iść z księżniczką. Chilloya przedstawia Elenie i jej przyjaciołom swoją załogę, która świętuje rocznicę pierwszego rejsu ich statku. Elena zauważa, że członkowie załogi bawią się bączkami. Chilloya mówi Elenie, że to inna gra w bączki, niż normalnie, bo bączki są magiczne i jeden bączek staje się większy, jak dotknie drugiego w okręgu. Chilloya namawia Elenę i jej przyjaciół, by również się bawili, podczas gdy on poszuka dla nich steru. Naomi chce grać jako pierwsza, ale Gabe pozwala Elenie zacząć. Elena przepuszcza Naomi i, chcąc przyćmić Gabego, Mateo daje jej bączka. Naomi pyta się Gabego i Mateo, czemu oni się ze sobą spierają, i oni zaprzeczają temu. Po grze w bączki, Bijoux pokazuje Elenie i jej przyjaciołom grę w powietrzne boje, która polega na zarzucaniu magicznego kółka w latającą boję, a wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy tego dokona. W trakcie gry, Mateo zabiera Elenie kółko, żeby za nią je rzucić. Elena tłumaczy Mateo, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Gabe mówi, że to jego Elena potrzebuje i zabiera jej kółko. Spierając się ze sobą o względy Eleny, Gabe i Mateo rzucają kółkami w boje, aż w końcu Mateo trafia. Naomi postanawia sprawdzić, co ze sterem, i wraz z Eleną zauważają Chilloyę, jak on śmieje się z załogą, a nie ma ze sobą dla nich steru. Chilloya biegnie po ster, ale Naomi postanawia za nim pójść. Naomi idzie za Chilloyą na dolny pokład, aż w końcu gubi go. Nagle Naomi słyszy muzykę i znajduje Chilloyę z załogą, którzy mają imprezę. Chilloya i Bijoux namawiają Naomi do tańca z nimi, ale ona mówi, że kiepsko tańczy. Chilloya rzuca na Naomi taneczne zaklęcie, przez co ona zaczyna niekontrolowanie tańczyć. Elena zaczyna martwić się o Naomi i postanawia jej poszukać. Chcąc zaimponować Elenie, Gabe i Mateo natychmiast biegną szukać Naomi. Elena zastanawia się, co wstąpiło w Gabego i Mateo, i potem również idzie szukać Naomi. Elena zagląda do jednej kabiny i zauważa portret Chilloyi z załogą, który jest pamiątką z okazji pierwszego rejsu ich statkiem. Patrząc na datę, Elena dowiaduje się, że Chilloya i jego załoga mają po 400 lat. Gabe pyta się jednego z członków załogi, czy nie widział Naomi. Marynarz mówi Gabemu, że "rozbrykana nóżka" jest na dolnym pokładzie z resztą załogi. Szukając na dolnym pokładzie i w końcu słysząc dźwięki imprezy, Gabe i Mateo wpadają na siebie i znajdują Naomi. Naomi mówi chłopakom, że Chilloya rzucił na nią taneczne zaklęcie. Mateo rzuca na Naomi zaklęcie odwracające, ale nic się nie dzieje. Po ponownej nieudanej próbie, Mateo podejrzewa, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego. Elena przybiega do przyjaciół i mówi im, że Chilloya ma 400 lat. Chilloya zdejmuje z Naomi zaklęcie. Elena pyta się Chilloyi, jak on może być aż tak stary. Chilloya odpowiada, że statek jest zaczarowany i że tylko magia jego i załogi działa na statku, i wszyscy na statku są dzięki tej magii nieśmiertelni. Chilloya opowiada Elenie i jej przyjaciołom, że wszystko się zaczęło 400 lat temu, kiedy wraz z załogą wypłynęli w pierwszy rejs ich statkiem i uratowali z wraku łodzi córkę maga, który dla wdzięczności spełnił ich życzenie, żeby byli nieśmiertelni. Mówi także, że on i jego załoga mają raz w roku wybrać nowych członków załogi i w tym roku trafili im się Elena i jej przyjaciele, i że jeśli zostaną oni na statku do wschodu księżyca, też staną się nieśmiertelni i zostaną na statku razem z nim i jego załogą na zawsze. Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo zamierzają opuścić statek, ale Chilloya im nie pozwala. Nie chcąc jednak tkwić na zawsze na statku, Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo postanawiają uciec. Dzięki wiedzy Naomi o statkach, Elena i jej przyjaciele dochodzą do wniosku, że na dole może być ładownia, gdzie może być ster, i postanawiają podzielić się na grupy: Jedna grupa pójdzie po ster, a druga grupa odwróci uwagę załogi Chilloyi. Gabe i Mateo kłócą się o to, który z nich pójdzie z Eleną po ster. Elena przerywa kłótnię, postanawiając, że ona i Naomi odwrócą uwagę załogi Chilloyi, podczas gdy Gabe i Mateo pójdą po ster. Elena i Naomi odwracają uwagę Chilloyi i jego załogi, wmawiając im, że zostają z nimi na statku, i idąc z nimi pograć w bączki, podczas gdy Gabe i Mateo idą do ładowni poszukać steru. Zmierzch zapadł, a księżyc zaczyna wschodzić. Podczas odwracania uwagi załogi, Elena i Naomi mają dosyć słuchania kawałów Chilloyi, których będą na zawsze słuchać, jeśli zostaną na statku, jak wzejdzie księżyc. Podczas przeszukiwania ładowni, Gabe i Mateo obwiniają siebie nawzajem, że wpakowali się w tarapaty. Mateo znajduje ster. Jednak ster jest za ciężki dla jednej osoby, przez co Gabe i Mateo noszą go razem. Elena zaczyna denerwować się tym, że Gabe i Mateo nie wracają, dopóki Naomi ich nie zauważa. Elena i Naomi zostawiają załogę Chilloyi, wmawiając im, że mogą bez nich dalej grać, ale wznowią wspólną grę, jak już wzejdzie księżyc. Elena i Naomi przybiegają do Gabego i Mateo, którzy zastanawiają się, jak przenieść ster do żaglowca. Chcąc zaimponować Elenie, Gabe postanawia zejść po linie ze sterem, kompletnie ignorując to, że sam go nie udźwignie. Mateo mówi Gabemu, że popisywanie się przed Eleną niczego nie zmieni, po czym znów się kłócą o to, który z nich jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem, przez co przypadkiem wyrzucają za burtę ster, który na szczęście ląduje w żaglowcu. W tej chwili Chilloya i jego załoga przyłapują Elenę i jej przyjaciół na próbie ucieczki ze statku. Chilloya używa zaklęcia, żeby odcumować od statku żaglowiec, który przez to zaczyna odpływać, co uniemożliwia Elenie i jej przyjaciołom ucieczkę. Bijoux zamierza pilnować Eleny i jej przyjaciół, ale Chilloya mówi jej, że nie ma potrzeby, bo oni i tak nie mają dokąd uciec. Naomi wścieka się na Gabego i Mateo, że całą czwórką są uwięzieni na statku przez ich kłótnię o to, który z nich jest najlepszym przyjacielem Eleny. Elena słyszy to i pyta się chłopaków, czy to prawda. Gabe i Mateo przyznają się Elenie. Elena mówi chłopakom, że oni dwaj i Naomi są jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i że można mieć więcej, niż tylko jednego najlepszego przyjaciela, i że mogą wydostać się ze statku, jeśli wreszcie zaczną działać jak najlepsi przyjaciele. Dzięki temu Gabe i Mateo godzą się ze sobą. Naomi mówi przyjaciołom, że gdyby miała osękę, mogłaby nią rzucić i przyciągnąć żaglowiec. Gabe mówi Naomi, że w ładowni jest mnóstwo harpunów i haków, i ona tłumaczy, że osęka to taki rodzaj haka. Naomi znajduje właz do ładowni. Chilloya prosi Bijoux, by przyprowadziła Elenę i jej przyjaciół na ich imprezę życia. Bijoux nie znajduje Eleny i jej przyjaciół, i cała załoga zaczyna ich szukać po statku. Sprawdzają nawet ładownię, ale nie znajdują tam Eleny i jej przyjaciół, którzy schowali się przed nimi za skrzyniami. Po wyjściu z ładowni, Naomi rzuca osękę do żaglowca i potem przyciąga go z przyjaciółmi. Gabe trzyma linę od osęki, żeby żaglowiec nie odpłynął. Elena i Naomi schodzą jako pierwsze ze statku. Księżyc prawie całkowicie wzeszedł, a statek zaczyna znikać. Widząc, że Gabe prawdopodobnie nie zdąży uciec przez trzymanie liny, Mateo nie chce go zostawić. Gabe więc przywiązuje linę do statku, i on i Mateo zjeżdżają po niej do żaglowca, i to w ostatniej chwili. Gabe odczepia osękę od żaglowca, ostatecznie umożliwiając ucieczkę ze statku. Widząc, jak Elena i jej przyjaciele uciekli, Chilloya nie jest na nich zły, mimo, że oni jednak nie będą żyli wiecznie na statku, i wraz ze swoją załogą się z nimi żegna. Statek potem całkowicie znika we mgle. Elena postanawia jeszcze pożeglować z trojgiem najlepszych przyjaciół, żeby cieszyć się nocą. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena i jej przyjaciele spotykają piratów, którzy są nieśmiertelni dzięki swojej magii. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Kapitan Chilloya * Bijoux Pozostali bohaterowie * Armando Gutierrez * Scarlett Turner (wspomniana) * Bezimienny mag (wspomniany) * Córka maga (wspomniana) * Członkowie załogi kapitana Chilloyi Piosenka * Na zawsze – Kapitan Chilloya i jego załoga Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Historia załogi kapitana Chilloyi i ich statku jest wzorowana na chilijskiej mitologii. * Morał: Możesz mieć więcej, niż jednego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie warto próbować przyćmić drugiej osoby, by zobaczyć, kto jest lepszy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1